Let's play Fishcake
by lava213
Summary: naruto has a dream about two people a normal boy and a girl with cat-ears and tail after something happend find out what by reading - renamed from Fox meets cats
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

(**Konoha October 13**)

Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs, located in the Fire Country, the biggest of all the elemental nations. Responsible for producing some of the most powerful and famous shinobi in history was having one of its worst days in all its history. That was because today it was been attack by the Kyuubi no Youko, the most powerful of all bijjus (A/N: not sure if that's how you spell it, correct me if I'm wrong), capable of leveling mountains and splitting oceans with one swipe of its tails.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" shouted a random jounin while dodging one of the beat's tails.

"We got to keep it out of Konoha until the Yondaime arrives!" shouted the former sandaime while launching a barrage of shurikens at the beast.

(**At the Hokage Tower**)

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is pacing back and forth. His normally cheerful blue eyes were now full of worry and desperation, his already messy blond hair was even messier do to all the stress he'd been through lately. His long white coat was all ragged up and if you looked closely, you would notice the bags under his eyes. There in his office standing with him were the legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya leaning on the wall with his eyes closed

"Are you sure this is the only way, kid?" asked the white haired sannin while opening his eyes.

"Yes, I've been sure about this since we found out the Kyuubi was headed this way."

"Ok, but using _that _jutsu?" Jiraiya asked

"Sorry old man, but I have to do this. It's for the village's survival and future."

At that moment a girl around 14, with silver, pointy hair that seems to defy gravity, wearing a face mask that covers the lower half of her face and her leaf hitai-ateover her left eye. "Sensei! The Kyuubi! The Kyuubi is almost at the village's walls!"

the Yondaime nods at his student then looks at Jiraiya then asks " sensei can you give these letters to hiruzen it's from me and kushina tell him I said to give these two to my son when he's 14 years old and the other one is for just in case something bad happens to him I have a feeling that the village well not see him as a hero like I want him to be seen as" minato looks down frowning then said "in the last one is a dimensional jutsu that I found in a scroll that was in the scroll of sealing" then hands him the letters then all three shunshin to the battlefield.

(**At the top of the Village's Gates**)

"It's time." The Yondaime jumps and lands outside, in front of the village's gates and starts going through handsigns after setting the baby in a crib. **"**_**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**_**" **With that he slams his left hand on the floor and a large cloud of smoke appears in front of him. When the smokes dissipates, in its place stands a giant toad, with a greyish blue, open robe, a giant pipe in its mouth, a scar over his left eye and a knife on his right side.

**"Why have you summoned me, Minato?"**

"As you can see, Chief, we are under attack from the Kyuubi, and I need you to take me and my son to it and then I need you to hold it off until I can get everything ready for the sealing." pleaded the Hokage.

_**'Hum, The Kyuubi attacking mere humans that a rare sight, indeed. Why would it be doing that? Well now's not the time to be think about it.' **_**"Alright, let's go, Minato!"**

"Thanks, Chief." So the Yondaime grabs the crib and jumps to the top of Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta then starts jumping towards the Kyuubi

(**At** **the Battlefield**)

The Kyuubi keeps its advances until Gamabunta jumps in front of it. "It's the Yondaime!" shouted a jounin, "The Yondaime here!" shouted a kunoichi, and "We're saved!" stated a chunin.

**"Guess this is it."**

"You're right, chief, it's time to end this."

**"Minato...It was honor fighting alongside you."**

"Same here, Chief, same here." With that the Yondaime give the toad one of his grins, grabs the crib and jumps down his head. _**'Kid, you're the only person I know that would smile at the face of his own death, that's one of the reasons that made you so special.' **_The Chief then goes and engages the Kyuubi. The Yondaime seen this starts preparing for the sealing.

"Son, I'm sorry for what I am about to do to you..." he then starts going through handsigns,"...I'm sorry that I won't be able to watch you grow..." he tries to hold back the tears that are threating to fall, "...and I'm sorry I'll never be there for you when you need me..." tears now falling freely from his eyes,"...but I always want you to remember that I loved you really much and no matter what I'll always love you and you mean the world to me, son..."

**"I don't know if I'll be able to hold it much longer! Minato, if you're going to do anything, you better do it KNOW!"**

"Farewell, son. I'm sure you'll grow one day to surpass Me." he then grins at his son, "make me proud." he ends at a ram seal, **"**_**Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin**_**!"**

When those words escaped the Hokage's mouth a blinding light engulphs the battlefield then silent.

When the light started to die down, the only one left standing is the Chief Toad, Gamabunta.

_**'You did it kid, you defeated the Kyuubi, but at what price?' **_he then looks directly at the baby, _**'I hope I could stay a little longer to see how things turn out, but with my chakra almost depleted, that won't be possible.' **_with those words said, the Chief dessapiers in a puff of smoke.

(**Later at the Hogake's office**)

Jiraiya lands in the window behind the Hokage's desk, there he find his sensei Sarutobi sitting behind it with his pipe in his mouth, a crib next to him and a blond baby laying inside it.

"So, is that him?" the white hair sannin asks while glancing at the baby.

"Yes, that's him. That's Minato's son. His final word before he died were, that he wished for his son to be seen as a hero, but seeing as the wound from the Kyuubi attack is still fresh, I highly doubt that. I'm sure that they would use him as a scapegoat to all the sorrow rather that seen him as a hero." declared the old leader.

"As much that I hate to admit it, I think you are right Sarutobi-sensei. Anyway, does he have a name?"

"Minato said his name is Naruto."

"Naruto?" question Jiraiya.

"Hehe, leave it to Minato to name his son after a ramen topping." stated the Sandaime.

"Actually, now that I think about it, his name comes from the main character from the book I wrote before I started the Icha Icha series and it means maelstrom not fishcake. I remember Kushina and Minato mentioned to me once, about using that name for him, never thought they were really going to do it."

Then the doors fly open and Kakashi bursts through them. "Sensei, you did it! You defeated the..." She looks around looking for her sensei, with no luck. "Where's sensei?" she sees the expression of sadness in everyone's eyes and her only visible eye widen when she comprehends the reason. "No... It's not possible..."

Before the silver haired jounin could continue, she is interrupted by Naruto, who starts crying. Hiruzen got up, so he walks up to the crib, takes Naruto out of it and starts rocking him in his arms. "It's ok, don't cry. Everything will be fine, don't worry." he reassures him in a grandfatherly tone while waving his finger in front of him. Naruto, then stops crying and stares at the elderly man with his big, blue eyes, which were one of the characteristics that most contributed to his father fan girls' club. He then grabs his finger and smiles, which is supposed to be impossible for a baby that young. He then started to giggle the Hiruzen told him. "I'll always take care of you, Naruto." his voice soft and, filled with a warmth like if he was all he had left in the world. Then he looks down with a frown.

_'I hate to think what the Council would do to him.' _not wanting to disrupt what was happening, the old leader decided to keep his toughs to himself.

Without speaking a word, everyone just decided to watch in state of awe the scene desenvolving in front of them. Hoping that, if even for one second, they could forget all the sadness and suffering they just when through.

Then Jiraiya remembered what his student ask of him and handed the sandaime the letters hiruzen looked confused then Jiraiya said "minato wanted me to give you these and said that these two are from him and kushina he said to give these to him when he's 14 years old and this one is for when if something happens to him you have to read it".

Then the sandaime looks at the third letter then puts inside his sleeve for safe keepings because he can't trust to leave it in his office because he suspects that if he did someone can use this for their own case but now wasn't the time for that because he has to think about what to do with the village and if he should say anything about Naruto's burden or not then came to an answer that he would but not his parents for fear of assassination attempts from the child's parents enemies he told the two that were there that they were not to speak of what happened on this night to anybody knowing right now of course they wanted to protest but didn't because what he said was true.

Now they have to see what happens in the years to come.

(**End chapter**)

**Hope you guys liked this revised chapter right now I'm re-reading my stories and fixing any spelling errors anyway**

**Review and tell me what you think**

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo**

**Ch.1**

**Day of sadness**

**(7 Years later)**

Sitting beside his window and looking out at the people walking by on the street, one Naruto Uzumaki wasn't sure whether to sigh or to cry. Naruto was a young boy of seven years old; he had blond hair, an odd golden blond color that seemed to literally shine like the sun, and startling blue eyes. However the most prominent feature on his face was the six whisker marks, three on each side, running horizontally across his cheeks.

The blond haired child was sitting alone in his apartment, in his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest doing the same thing he did every day. He stared out of the window of his apartment and watched as people walked along the street below. He was wondering why he was alone, why no one liked him and why all the villagers glared at him with such a fierce hatred it would make demons flinch in fear. Unfortunately he had never been able to figure it out, and had learned long ago that trying to would only give him a head ache. Or make him even more depressed, whichever came first. Adults were walking, carrying their kids, holding hands with their significant others. The child would always wonder how it felt to have a mother and a father to have the kind of happiness, the love that the other children felt on a daily bases.

But then somebody knocked at the door and a smile split little Naruto's face as he ran to the door and swung it open. "OJI-SAN!" he shouted his greeting to the old man who stood in his entry way. Hiruzen Sarutobi was an aging man in his mid to late sixties. He had graying hair and a wrinkled yet kind looking face, which helped create his grandfatherly aura. He was wearing a long white robe that covered him from head to toe and a large red hat with the Kanji for "Fire" on the front of it.

The old man smiled at the child that opened the door and chuckled a little then said "hello Naruto-kun, I came by to see how you are doing and to give you this" the old man handed little Naruto a present that he opened, what he got was a necklace amulet that was silver with a red gem **(an: think devil may cry Sparda necklace)** and a scroll Naruto looked at Sarutobi gave him a hug then said "Thanks oji-san I like the necklace it must have cost a lot but what is this scroll for though?" asked Naruto looking at the scroll the old man then said "that scroll is a storage scroll, you can put all of your things that are valuable to you in it and it'll stay safe."

hiruzen looked at the child with a smile then someone else appeared at the door and said "happy birthday Naruto-kun" Naruto looked at the person and shouted "INU-NEE-CHAN" then run to her and gave her a big hug then she got the present she got for him out of her pouch and gave it to him Naruto opened it up as well and saw a book on chakra exercise and molding he frowned a little because it was a book but still liked it because she remembered his birthday and said "thanks inu-nee-chan I'm happy you remembered my birthday and you didn't come late like last time" he said and both him and the old man chuckled a little while Kakashi was a little embarrassed and said "I'll never forget about you Naruto-kun and I hope you like my gift" Naruto looked at her and nodded and said "a little but at least it's not your little orange book you read all the time and I'm surprise you're not reading it right now" which made her a little embarrassed again.

Then the old man said "why didn't we all get something to eat you must be hungry Naruto-kun" Naruto then looked at the old man and nodded his head really fast and said "can we get some ramen CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE" while bouncing all over the place they both chuckled at the child's hyperness and left to get some ramen.

**(Konoha - night time)**

After they had ramen inu left for her patrol duty and the old man left because of his duties as well so Naruto was on his way home and was happy and I mean truly happy. But on his way home a drunken villager got in his way and asks "what are you so happy about _demon_?" Naruto looked at the man and was scared the man ask again "well are you going to answer me _demon_!" he shouted and that got the attention of everybody a rounded him and began crowding around him Naruto was even more scared and did what any seven year old would do and ran under the drunk person legs and ran as fast as he can home.

He then ran down an alleyway but took a wrong turn and hit a dead end he turned around but was blocked by the mob of villagers and saw what they all had in the hands in their hands were shaped and blunt objects and the same drunk said " looks like it's the end of the road for you _demon_" he put all of his hate for the kid in the last word he said and grab the little child and smashed a bottle over his head Naruto fell to the ground with blood dripping off of his head then all of the villagers that was there started to beat the kid to hell stabbing him, punching, kicking, breaking his ribs, legs and arms but well thus was happening he thought "_I've never done anything to deserve this...I'm only 7 years old and it seems I won't see another day...what have I done wrong to deserve this. Why do they hate me?_"

Then all of a sudden the area turn cold and someone yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR DOING"

They all turned and saw the sandaime Hokage and his anbu all around them all of them were scared but the drunken man said "we are finishing what the Yondaime started by killing the demon"

the sandaime then looked way beyond pissed and shouted "ANBU ARREST THEM ALL AND HAVE IBIKI AND ANKO PUNISH THEN ALL" as soon as he said that all the anbu captured most of them and some got away the third picked up Naruto and brought him to the hospital and said " Get me a doctor now" a female doctor and a few nurses that didn't hate him came and got him and went to the O, R to see what happened and didn't like what they saw.

**(6 Hours later)**

The old man was waiting for the doctor to come back and give him a report on if Naruto was ok or not. Then the doctor came out of the room they took Naruto and came to the third and said " he stable now and is resting but we estimate that he won't be up for 3 to 4 days or maybe longer he had 16 stab wounds, 6 broken ribs and both his legs and arms were broken as well" she looks down frowning and says" why would they do that to him he's just a kid".

Then the third asked " which room is he in" the doctor said "he's in room 203"

"thank you, I'll have my most trusting anbu protect him now I have to go now keep me updated on him if anything goes wrong" said the old leader the doctor nodded and went but to work well the third left to get to his office.

**(Hokage Tower)**

After he got to his office he sat down and pulled out the letter that minato gave him then looked at the picture of the forth and looked down saddened and thought "_looks like you were right minato but I hoped that you were wrong looks like I have to..._) but before he could finish his thoughts he was interrupted by his office door being kick down and a pissed off anbu burst in and demanded "where is Naruto" she shouted hiruzen said " he's in the hospital and is in stable condition but won't wake up for 3-4 d...) was all he could say before the anbu left a dust cloud where she was standing and sighed then went back to looking at the letter and thought "_looks like it's time_"

**(Back at the Hospital)**

The anbu that left the Hokage tower got to Naruto's room and was at his side on the verge of crying and looking at her sensei son thinking" _if only I got back earlier you wouldn't be in this condition, I'm sorry sensei I couldn't keep him safe but I won't fail next time I swear on my life I'll protect him_" she thought determined to protect him.

Naruto on the other hand was having a peaceful dream.

**(Naruto's Dream)**

In Naruto's dream he was standing in a field playing with a freebie with two other people his age one was a boy with brown hair, dark blue eyes, has glasses, he wears a brown t-shirt and white swimming trunks. While the other was a girl with orange hair, red eyes and has cat-ears and tail that is the same colour as her hair and wears a red and white skin-tight jumpsuit with red boots that stop at her thighs and a bell tied around her neck. Within his dream they were having fun. When he looked to the side of the field there were other people that were female but couldn't see their faces.

Then it faded to him talking to another girl but she looked 5-6 years older than him she had long brownish-grey hair that stop's at her butt with dog-ears that blended with her hair well she had dark blue eyes and wears a long green trench coat, a white bottom up shirt and black pants. He was in a cell held captive by her and she was asking question about something then shown a picture of a beautiful red haired woman that looks to be 23 years older than him but he couldn't hear what she wanted to know then everything faded.

**(Reality)**

It has been 2 days since he was put in the hospital and he was starting to wake up he opened his eyes and saw white he thought he went blind for a few seconds but then he looked around to find a girl with silver, spiky hair that seems to defy gravity resting her head on his lap. He was wondering why this girl was here and notice her hair was the same as his inu-nee-ch...

was all he could thought of before the door slid open and showed the third at the door and had a surprised look at seeing Naruto awake so soon and then thought it was the kyuubi's handy work the old man then went up to Naruto and lightly hug him and said " how are you feeling Naruto-kun?, Are you sore or in pain". He look over him then Naruto said" I'm find jiji but where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Naruto-kun you've been asleep for the last 2 days we didn't aspect you to wake up so soon but I guess you do heal fast huh"

Naruto smiled a bit at the praise and ask "is this girl inu-nee-chan because she has the same hair style as her"

the third looked at her then back at Naruto and said " yes she is inu-chan her name is Kakashi hatake" then Kakashi woke up then looked at Naruto and started hugging him and crying and said "t-t-thank k-kami Yo-your o-o-ok n-Naruto-kun" she said while sobbing this only sadden the old leader even more for what he is about to do but keep quite till she was done crying.

10 minutes went by and Kakashi stop crying then asked " how are you feeling" and Naruto said again " I'm find" she nodded and notice the Hokage standing behind her then the old man wake up to the bed and said " Naruto we talk about your future in Konoha" both Naruto and Kakashi looked confused then he said "Naruto it pains me to do this but I'm going to have to send you away from here forever" the old man looks down frowning and sadden. Naruto on the other hand was heartbroken at hearing those words coming from his jiji and was on a verge of crying and Kakashi for was feeling the same way but then anger started to swell up but before she could yell the old then explained why he had to do this

"the reason I'm sending you away is because of the night you were born what I'm about to tell you is an ss-rank secret and cannot be said besides me can I trust you" ask in a strict tone of voice that Naruto never heard of him and nodded, the old man then began explain the situation of what happened on the day he was born about the Kyuubi to the Yondaime using him as the container and about if he were to even get hurt like he did 2 nights ago then he would send Naruto away and that the Yondaime was his father and he mother was kushina Uzumaki he also said that he has two letters from his parents but well only give it to him when he sends him on a one way trip away from this village.

"...so that's why I'm sending you away I fear that if you stay any longer the hate from this village well consume you and turn you to what they believe you are" the third looks down with a frown when he looks at Naruto but he asked "what about my mom is she alive" "I don't know she disappeared on that night and don't know if she's alive or not" Naruto looked like he was on the verge of crying after hearing that and Kakashi looks at Naruto with a frown as well and hug him that's all it took to open the flood gates for Naruto as he cried for a while then fell asleep then Kakashi asked " can I go with him?" well looking at Naruto "no it's only meant for one person every 7 years but if your still thinking about going then that's how long you are going to have to wait to meet him again"

Then both left to get all of his things together in storage scrolls then waited for him to wake up

**(3 weeks later - Top of Hokage Tower)**

After Naruto woke up the day after he was told everything and was checked out of the hospital. He spent time with all the people he had mat in his short life Hokage-jiji, Teuchi, ayame, Kakashi, Jiraiya and a few others that he mat like Kurenai, Anko, bike, asume, shikaku, asume, her daughter Hana and an anbu named weasel, he mat them all at a few meetings the sandaime would bring him to. They each gave him some gift's that they think well help him in the place the sandaime was sending him to.

the gift's he got were 150 bowls of miso ramen, 25 packs of kunai, 37 packs of shurikens, books on chakra molding and exercise's, books on seals with brush, ink and paper, knuckles-trench knives that was put into the storage scroll he got that had all of his stuff, a few jutsu's on his elemental affinity which was wind, water and lighting which everyone there would have been surprise to everyone because he had three affinities not many shinobi can tap into their second affinity, all of his parents jutsu's and he also got a pair of new clothes that wasn't orange he got a dark purple sleeveless turtle-neck sweater, dark purple baggy pants with two belt's and a red short-sleeved coat with black flame on the bottom of it **(an; think cloud's clothes from ff7 with Naruto's sage coat)** and he got to sign the toad's summoning contract with the approval from the elder toad's and the chief toad.

Naruto was standing in the middle of a circle with strange symbols and seals, Naruto was afraid because he or anybody else wasn't sure on where he was going because the dimensional jutsu they are using is ancient and wasn't sure of it'll work or not.

"Naruto I wish I didn't have to do this to send you away but it was the wish of your father that we have to... but maybe you can have a normal life there then you would here" said the sandaime " it's ok jiji I understand that you are just following my dad's wishes but I'm afraid of going" Naruto said who looks like he was on the verge of crying but felt a hand on his head he looks up to see his jiji looking at him with a smile on his face and looks around to see everyone that was there giving him a reassuring smile which gave him the a warm feeling that said to him he was going to be ok.

Now that everything was prepared they all said there good-bye's while Kakashi hug him and whispered "I'll be following you in 7 years so you so you won't be alone otouto" Naruto's eyes widen from shock then began to water and hug her back and said "I'll be waiting onee-chan" he said happily "Naruto it's time" said hiruzen, Kakashi moved out of the way looking sad then the sandaime began doing the hand-seals for the jutsu. When he was done he clap his hands together and shouted "_**dimensional gate jutsu**_" then all of sudden the circle lit up in a blinding flash of light then everything went black for little Naruto.

when the light died down Naruto was gone and everyone there was happy for Naruto because maybe now he can have a normal life that he should had and a little sad that he was gone then they all left but one person Kakashi stayed there for a few hours then left thinking about when she can meet him again.

**(Unknown Location)**

Naruto felt like he was floating then he felt ground he open his eyes but all he saw was white then he looked down and saw grass and flowers then he felt something behind him he turned and saw the girl from his dream 3 weeks ago and ask "who are you and where are we?" the girl look at him confused and said "my name is Elis and I don't know where we are, who are you?" she then looks around and look a little scared "my name is Naruto and where are you from? "Naruto ask.

Elis looks at Naruto and said "I'm from kyatiya how about you?"

"I'm from earth and where is kyatiya?"

"Eh you're from earth really?" she asks with stars in her eyes.

"Yes I'm from earth, hey are those ears and tail real?" he ask looking at her ears and tail.

They spent the next hour talking about each other and about where they came from and a little about themself as well and became fast friends but just as they were about to learn more about each other everything began to fade and they became scared and look at each other and Elis ask "what's happening why is it getting dark?" she then grab Naruto and hug him afraid of what was going on.

"I think we're waking up now" he said looking around.

"You mean we are in a dream?" she said looking at him

"yes but don't worry I'm sure we'll meet each other again"

"Really you promise"

"Yes I promise"

They look at each other and Naruto smiled then Elis smiled they stared at each other then everything faded away.

(**End chapter**)

**Well there's revised chapter 1 hope you all liked it**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo if I did there would be nudity for both of them**

(**A new life**)

**Chapter 2**

**(Unknown Location)**

Naruto woke up seeing white tiles then looked around and saw a nurse with her back faced towards from him then turned around and saw him awake and said "oh your awake now let me get a doctor to give you a check-up and so that they can call the people that found you" then went to get a doctor leaving Naruto alone surprise that these people spoke his language then he notice he wasn't wearing his clothes but was wearing a hospital-gown then he looked around to see where his stuff was and saw his giant scroll leaning on a door across from him he tried to move but couldn't move because he was too weak to do anything. Just then the door slid open and in step in a doctor who look to be 40 years old he came up to Naruto and ask "how are you feeling kid are you in pain or anything?" with concern in his eyes for the little kid "I feel tired and weak, where am I?" Naruto ask

"you're in a hospital, you have been asleep for 2 weeks so take it easy ok wait here for a minute while I go call the people that found you then I'll give you a check-up I'll be right back" said the doctor then he left.

After a while Naruto was able to move his upper body but was a little sore trying to sit up then looked outside the window by his bed and saw many buildings and wondered where he was then the doctor came back and said "the people that found you said they are coming to see you they have been worried about you, they came a few times while you were still asleep anyways there are some questions I would like to ask you" while looking at Naruto who just nodded his head then the doctor ask "where are you from because we can't find you in the system, what's your name and how old are you" Naruto began to think about his answer about then said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 7 years old and I used to live in the forest with my jiji but he died a few months ago" then looks down with tears rolling down his cheeks frowning, then the doctor asked "do you have any relatives that can take care of you" Naruto shook his head and said "no".

Then the door slid opened and appeared a family they looked at the doctor for a few seconds and looked at Naruto and came up to both of them the doctor said "Naruto this is Mr. and Mrs. Kakazu and there little kid" when Naruto looked at the kid and went wide-eyed it was the same boy from his dream but kept that info to himself then looked at the kid's mom and dad and said "thank you for helping me I'm Naruto by the way" the two adults looks at him and thought "fishcake what kind of person would name their child that" they thought.

then the doctor ask both Mr. and Mrs. kakazu to fellow him and left both kids alone in the room and Naruto asked "hi what's your name" the kid said "my name is Kio kakazu nice to meet your Naruto" with a smile on his face then the adults came back and the doctor said "good news little guy these people has agreed to adopt you" when he said that Naruto looked at the kakazu's with wide-eyes as they gave him a smile "that is if you want them to".

Naruto began to cry because he was finally going to have a family and said "h-hai" while giving them his true smile

**(Time skip - 7 years later)**

For the past 7 years after he was checked-out of the hospital, Naruto and the kakazu's began to learn more about each other but Naruto kept quiet about where he really came from and felt a little guilty about it because they took him in to their home and looked after him and he mat a lot of new people from this world and he was impressed about this worlds technology.

During the 7 years he began learning the planet's history and he learned about how to control his chakra from the books and scrolls he got before he left. He mentally thank everyone for it and he learned the shadow clone jutsu on his forth try and found out about the benefits of the jutsu. In one of his training session Kio found him climbing up a tree by without using his hands just his feet he stood there watching and when Naruto was done he was about to leave himself but stepped on a twig and got busted Naruto found him and beg him not to tell anyone about what he saw and Kio asked how he was about to do that. So Naruto told him about chakra and Kio asked if he can use it but to his downfall he couldn't. Naruto then decided to tell him where he really came from and to his surprise Kio accepted and believed him.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto was looking through his storage scroll to find the letters his parents left him but as he was looking for then he found some books called Icha Icha and began reading them, in the matter of 2 seconds he blasted backwards from a nosebleed and hit the wall HARD when he woke back up he put them back into the scroll cursing the person who gave it to him.

**(Konoha Hot Springs)**

"AAACHOO (sniff) someone must be talking about me" Jiraiya said rubbing his nose then felt a chill run down his back and looked behind him then there was a loud woman like scream coming from the hot spring's then nothing **(an: women in bath house wins BRUTALATY)**

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto once again begins to look for the letters and found the present he got from his jiji on his 7th birthday and put it on and looks for the letters and found them he looks at them for a while and decides to open them but before he can there was a call "Naruto, Kio dinner's ready"

"Ok be down in a sec"

He puts the letters on his night stand and went downstairs

**(At the Dinner Table)**

while they were eating Mr. and Mrs Kakazu began saying "Naruto, Kio, me and your mother are going to be moving over-sea's because our boss is transferring us to one of our branches to oversee how they are doing but we don't want to sell the house so we were thinking if you two want to stay here and watch over the house and so you can still go to school here" Naruto and Kio look surprised at what they said then looked at each other then said "I don't mind staying here" and "ok"

**(The Next Day- Okinawa Airport)**

Naruto and Kio were watching their parents plane going off in the distant they were standing with their uncle yuuichi miyagi "well kids lets go get some food you guys look like your Hungary" so they left the airport and went to an A&W to eat then went home and bump into Manami Kinjou their friend from next-door and hung out with her for a while then she went home.

Naruto went to get some training in for the day but as he was training he remembered about his letters but he continued his chakra control training then went home to take a shower and read his letters when he open them a picture in the photo were two people a male and a female the male has blond spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be about 27 years old then when he looked at the female he noticed that she was from the same as the picture from his dream 7 years ago, she had long red hair which were reaching down to her knees, violet eyes, milk creamy skin with no blemish whatsoever, her heart shaped face and looked 8-9 months pregnant and she looked to be truly happy.

When he saw the picture he shed a tear then began reading the letter.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then you must be 14 years old and is old enough to know the reason why I sealed the nine tails into you the reason I did it is because the nine tails was being controlled by a person in an orange mask with a sharingan who I believe to be madara uchiha a person who fought the first Hokage at the valley of the end and was supposed to be dead anyway I believed that you can use the demon's chakra because I believe you well use its power to change the world, I hope you use the power for good and bring peace to our world but if the village has done what I thought they would do and hurt you then the old man must of did what I asked of him to do and used the Forbidden jutsu and sent you away from Konoha that jutsu was a technic that belonged to you mothers clan but before I wrote this and after your mother gave birth to you she asked me to use the jutsu on her and said that after the 7 year time limit is over to have you sent over there because she knew that the village would not fallow my wish and see you as a hero for holding the beast at bay and I would like to say that I'm really sorry for fucking up your life and for giving you this burden but what kind of leader would ask one of his people to have the demon sealed into their children if I'm not willing to do it myself, I know that I shouldn't be asking you for forgiveness but from the bottom of my heart I am really sorry, well I better get going because the nine-tails is about to get here._

_I love you son and I hope you make great friends while in the new world and good-bye_

_Minato Namikaze_

when Naruto was reading this he felt a little angry at his father at first but when he read the reason why he did it he wasn't angry as he was with him anymore but there was still a little hate for him but this madara well feel his wrath if he finds a way back home but first he needs to get stronger to control the beast chakra then he decided to read the letter from his mother.

_Dear Sochi_

_To my Sochi if you are reading this then you are old enough to know why I didn't stay around when you were growing up but I asked your father to tell old man Hokage to send you to where I'll be going so I gave him the seal and shown your father the hand-seals for the technic and wrote them down to give to the old man the reason I came here without you is because only one person can go through the portal so I came through first so You won't be alone on the other side when you get here and I hoped kaka-chan looked after you while you were or are still in Konoha I hope you can forgive me and now I have to go but just know that I love you and hope to see you on the other side_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

After Naruto read the letter from his mom he cried because he now knows she is alive and was sent here to wait for him to come if something happened to him but now he had a mission to find her so he began to plan ways on how to find her and came up with the plan to set up a spy network first around Okinawa then the rest of Japan then over-seas but he didn't know how to do that then he remembered about the book of stealth and trap-making and tactical and strategic intelligence gathering and found it lucky that everybody gave him some useful stuff like these books and the many packs of kunai, shurikens and ninja-wire as well as the many bowls of miso ramen that were in the scroll and ate half of it and gave a bowl to Kio to try and he found that he liked it and ask for another bowl but Naruto said "GET YOUR OWN" and ran upstairs to put the bowls of ramen back into the storage scroll and found how useful it was because of how long the ramen has been in the scroll and still smelt fresh and began learning from each book thanks to the shadow clones while he concentrate on mastering Fuuinjutsu.

After a while on his training he remembered what Kakashi said to him and began wondering why she wasn't here but maybe she was in another country over-seas he decided then he would continue on his training because both her and his mother are strong enough to look out for themself and went to sleep because of the shadow clones side-effect of transferring the knowledge from them to the original.

**(Unknown Facility)**

In a holding cell there was a red haired woman sitting on the ground looking at her captures with a hateful glare, while the woman with dog-ears in the group decided to speak "so it's seems like your captured again kushina for the sixth time in the past few years you've been here" then looks at her with a smirks at her "were you going to meet someone from the strange energy reading it was the same from when you came here and a few years ago so are you going to talk or are we going to do this the fun-way" kushina glare intensified at the woman "I'll tell you nothing you dog-eared bitch in heat why don't you go pant in the corner like a good little Dogisian that you are" said kushina as she smirks at the women as said woman starts to glare at kushina just then a phone rang hanging on the wall next to the cell and she answered it "yes what is it" "is that so" "you may proceed" as she hangs up the phone she looks at kushina and smirks "it would seem that we found one of the people that came from that strange energy reading and are in the processes of capturing the person now tell me where the second one is" kushina looked a little worried then ask "who is the person that is going to be captured by your lap-dogs Jens?"

Jens looks at kushina "it's been awhile since you called me by my name, are you worried about that person that we are going to capture, fine I'll show you" Jens said she then pulled out a picture of the target and it showed a women 27-29 years old with silver hair that stopped at her shoulders and was spiky with black colour eye when kushina looked at the pictured she gasp and went wide-eyed at who it was "Kashi-chan what is she doing here" she said in a whisper.

**(Chapter End)**

**Well there's revised chapter 2 and please leave a review**

**Thank you read again **

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo if I did then I'd be rich and Naruto and Eris would be in the same anime**

**(Chapter 3)**

**The search begins**

"I hope she got away from them" said a worried silver long haired women as she hides from her pursuers who went by her then she want the other direction hoping to lose them and remembered her mission the sandaime Hokage gave to her and Kurenai as the Akatsuki came to get information on the nine-tailed jinchuuriki where abouts.

**(Flashback - Konoha Village)**

The hidden village of the fire nation was buzzing with activity, much more than usual because it been 7 years since the sandaime sent the demon away **(an: as they call him)** but then out in the distance there was an explosion everybody looked toward the mushroom cloud the was in the distance and started panicking and screaming some said that the demon is attacking again then they saw 10 giant creatures with people on each of them that ware a black clock with red clouds on them shonobi from the village began to fight the invaders and hold them back while some helped with the evacuation of the village.

the sandaime was overlooking the village from the Hokage tower roof watching as the hidden leaf being attack just then Kakashi and Kurenai shunshin right behind him "hokage-sama we're under attack why have you called us here" Kakashi ask as she wanted to protect the village from the invaders " I've called you here because I know what they are here for and I'm going to send you two to protect him from the Akatsuki" the old man said Kakashi and Kurenai looked confused "who is it that they want and what is the Akatsuki?' ask Kurenai "you well be protecting Naruto" when he said this they both gasp and went wide-eyed "the Akatsuki is a group of s-rank criminal that are after jinchuuriki for their tallied-beasts" the sandaime said then Kakashi ask "but I thought you can only send one person using that jutsu if you were able to send more then why didn't you send me with Naruto-kun then?" looking pissed off "because I didn't know the letter that I received from minato said I can only send one person at a time but when I went to go look for the jutsu I found it and carefully read it and found out that you CAN send more than one but it comes at a price"

"What is that price" Kakashi asked her leader a little worried about the cost of sending more than one person

"The cost to send more than one is the cost of a person's life" he says looking a little sad

"But who's going to give up their life just to send two of us to protect Naruto, it's not you is it hokage-sama"

"No it's not going to be me I wish it was but I'm too old to do that because you have to sacrifice someone close to your ages"

"Then who is it going to be?" asked Kurenai just then someone else appeared on the roof they looked at who it was and went wide-eyed

"It's going to be me" said Asuma

"Are you sure about this Asuma" asked the sandaime

"Yes I'm sure dad I want to repent for my sins I did against Naruto" said Asuma looking serious

"Alright then my son but I wish it was me that was doing this and not you" said hiruzen looking sad because he was going to lose his only surviving son (**an: I don't know if Konohamaru's parents are alive or not**)

then after a brief silence they both did the jutsu and both Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared in the flash and Asuma died the sandaime looked at his son and a few tears rolled down his cheeks then looked at the invaders and through his Hokage robe off and was wearing his old battle clothes and summoned Erma and they both entered the final battle he would be fighting in.

**(Flashback end)**

Kakashi was able to catch up to Kurenai and the both of them lost their pursuers. they began to wonder where they were and where was the nearest settlement was after a while of traveling they came up to a small town Kurenai cast a genjutsu on the town so they don't get discovered they went around town to gather information on where they were while they were gathering info they found that the people in town to wear odd clothing especially what the women ware to be somewhat revealing but they needed to blend in with this world so they 'borrowed' some clothes from a clothing store.

After they got new clothes they began to plan out on how they find Naruto in this world if he is in this world they found out they were on an island called Le Island an island west from .

then all of a sudden a gust of wind blow on against them looking back they saw a metal object flying right behind them they were amazed by this worlds technology to have the ability to have something metal fly without the use of chakra then they saw a person in a red suit with a lance who was clearly a woman landed in front of them pointing at them "you two are under arrest come quietly or else" the red armoured woman said "I don't think so we are NOT going to be captured by you or anybody else so step aside" Kakashi said with Kurenai nodding agreeing with her friend.

they both got into a stance ready to fight with the red armoured stranger but as they were about to clash a black hole appeared in front of them when the black hole disappeared there was one person standing they with a black cloak and red clouds with a straw hat with small mirror's hanging from then both Kakashi and Kurenai both looked at the man with wide-eyes at who it was the only person to kill her own clan but left her little brother alive she looked at Kakashi and Kurenai and said "it's been awhile my old friend how have you been since we last saw each other" she lift her hat a little to look at them and unbutton a few buttons with one arm from the inside **(an: think of when itachi first appeared in the village before the fight scene with Asuma and Kurenai)** then looks behind her to see the woman in red armour with a weapon pointed at her then looks at back at Kakashi "this reminds me the first time we mat doesn't it" Kakashi looks at her to only nod "all three of you are coming with me NOW" the red armoured woman dashes towards the three of them only to be stop by Hibara **(an: fem. itachi)** stood in front of her sand heard "**Tsukuyomi**" she then black out but to only wake up in a world where the sky was blood red with a red moon and tied to a cross then saw Hibara walking towards her "so what are you, you have dog-ears so that means you're not human" the women tied to the cross once again looked at her eyes then said "no I'm not human, I'm a Dogisian"

"Tell me your name"

"My name is Jens"

"Why do you want to arrest us?"

"Because we captured one other person that came in the same energy reading we got from the other two"

"And who is this other person you captured"

"a woman by the name of Kushina" Hibara went wide-eyed for a second but then her eyes started to hurt and the technic ended Jens collapse when it did and Hibara fell on one knee and blood came out of her left eye and was running low on chakra "so Hibara how did you get here and why are you with the Akatsuki are you here to capture Naruto because if you are then I'll kill you where you stand" Kakashi said with a kunai in her hand ready to fight her old friend as while as Kurenai

"No I'm here for a different reason and if you kill me you won't find Kushina Uzumaki"

"What do you mean she died the night Naruto was born wasn't she?"

"No they couldn't find her body and considered her dead but she's in this world"

"And how do you know that?"

"That woman told me when I cast a genjutsu on her"

"And what is you reason for coming here Hibara?" Kakashi ask

"A mission the sandaime gave me before I left our world"

"And what mission is that?"

"to look after Naruto" Kakashi looks at Hibara "look after him why would sandaime-sama ask a traitor like you to look after him" she ask suspiciously looking at her "because he knew the real reason why I killed my own clan so he gave me the mission before he died" Hibara said with a little-bit of sadness in her eyes but as she tried to move she fell off the branch she was on and hit the ground hard "damn I used to much chakra" she said before she black-out Kakashi looked at her then at Kurenai "should we bring her with us?" she ask Kurenai looked at her "I think we should before that flying thing comes back they picked up Hibara and fled to area to find a place to sleep and plan out on what their next move is going to be.

**(End Chapter)**

**Hope you guys like the revised chapter 3**

**PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo if I did there would have been a lot nude scenes of hot women for Naruto to walk in on anyway read**

**(Chapter 4)**

**A reunion**

**(One year later)**

It's been a year since Naruto read his parent's letters he's been training to get as strong as his father and mother. While during the year he's been recruiting people to be his eyes and ears in other parts of Okinawa and Japan and he learned a few of his father's jutsu's he is currently working on how to do the Rasengan. him and Kio were walking up stairs to the ceremony of Kio's grandpa but instead of it being gloomy and depressing everyone was happy and chatting with each other when they got up the stairs they both sighed in relieve looking up the saw a few fighter juts flying overhead "they sure are a lot of them flying around lately" Kio said looking as the jut flew off in the distance "yah no doubt think their looking for me" Naruto said with a fox-like grin giggling at his little joke "Yo are you two having fun" they're uncle ask walking up to them then Kio bent down to grab one a beer he and Naruto were sent to get and gave it to his uncle "today is a death anniversary how can I have fun" Kio said "I'm having fun" Naruto said smiling after their uncle had a big gulp of beer he said "that's why you got to have fun!, If your to gloomy the dead won't be able to move on to the other side. Come on let's of a toast for the old man"

"No thanks I'm still underage"

"I'll take one but that's all" Naruto grabs a beer and shotguns it (**an: I mean make a hole on the bottom of the can with a knife and chug it**)

"See Kio you should be like your bother and loosen up anyway how have you two been getting used to high school"

"Somehow" they both answered

"Do either of you have a girlfriend yet"

"No way I'm not ready" Kio said

"No there's no girl in school that I like that much" Naruto says looking around

"You shouldn't say that Kio you're young for only so long do you understand your going to lose precious time if you keep goofing off and don't find a girlfriend"

"Uncle" Kio said

during the conversation Naruto looked to see who was here and saw someone that looks familiar to him he kept looking at the girl that was sitting with everybody else she was pretty she had orange hair, red eyes, wears a white and red one piece swim-suit with red stockings, a bell around her neck and saw cat-ears and a tail then it came to him it was the girl he met when he was 7 Eris he looked at her with shocked wide-eyes because of how beautiful she has gotten in the past eight years but then was bought out of his thoughts "hey Naruto are you looking at that beauty over there" yuuichi said looking at Eris when Kio looked at her he thought "cat-ears, a tail"

When yuuichi walk over to her he asked "hey young girl do you want a drink"

"yes thank you I'll gladly accept you offer" then brought her cup up when yuuichi started to pour some beer in her cup Naruto run up to him and said "what are you doing uncle you can't just give someone who's underag..." was all he was able to say before he as tackled to the ground in a hug "NARUTO-KUN I'M SO GLAD I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER FOR SO LONG" Eris shouted happily as she hug her long-time friend Naruto looked at her surprise she remembered him "you still remember me I thought you would of passed our meeting as a dream" he said looking at her "why would I do that you were my first best friend that I ever had" Eris said still hugging him. Kio looked at both of them "how did you two meet and when" he asked

"We mat before I woke up in the hospital and met you guys" Naruto said looking at him

Naruto got off the ground with Eris still hugging him "so how have you been Eris-chan"

"I've been doing well since the last time we saw each other and how have you been?"

"I've been good as well" he said smiling at her

As they were talking yuuichi slip a bit of alcohol into Naruto's drink and gave it to him as he drank it he then felt a little woozy then collapse.

**(Next day)**

Naruto wakes up staring at the roof trying to recall on what happened yesterday then he sits up fast "did I passed out yesterday when I was talking to Eris I hope she isn't mad at me for doing that, what time is it" he looks at the alarm clock next to his bed and it said 11:37 "while at least it's a weekend" he says laying back down then turns over his hand landed on something soft and wonders what it is and squeezes it a few times "nya" he snap his opens eyes when he hears that "nya?" looking somewhat confused then an orange tail appeared from under his blanket then he throws the blanket off the bed and in front of him lays Eris in only a button up t-shirt with only three buttons done up he freaks out jumps out of his bed only to land on the back of his head the noise he made when he hit the ground wakes Eris up she rubs the sleep from her eyes she looked over at Naruto who's blushing looking at her breast then looks away then notices his head is in pain when Eris saw this she says "oh my are you hurt give me a second" she turns around reaches into her belt to grab a little orange device then brings it to the area of his head that was in pain

A red light line started to go down his head when it was done she looks at it "then in that case" she started to press some buttons and brings back to the spot that is in pain "huh it doesn't hurt anymore" he said bringing his hand to his head "your brain may have had internal bleeding, so I took the liberty to give you medical treatment"

"thanks Eris-chan" he then looks at her breast again and blushes his nose started bleeding a little and wipes it off then looks away "is something wrong" she asked "oh um can you close the front buttons on your shirt...actually what are you doing in my bed not that I don't mind" he says "Mr. Yuuichi said I can sleep anyway so I decide to sleep with you" then they heard some people talking down stairs "oh is that a guest" she ask getting out of bed "yeah it would seem that Kio's _girlfriend_ is here well better go see what's going on downstairs" he started getting dress and looks at Eris "hey why aren't you getting dress" he asked "I left my bodysuit downstairs in the restroom" she said smiling at him.

They both went downstairs to see Manami Kinjou and Miss Maki Itokazu scolding Kio about something they look towards Naruto "morning fishcake" and "good morning Uzumaki-kun" they said at the same time then look at Eris then notice her bust "I-imports" they thought to themselves at the same time then looked at Naruto "what were you doing up there last night huh fishcake?" Manami asked "what I do in my room in my own house is none of your business but if you must know I was sleeping because I blacked out yesterday so there" Naruto said "then why is she in your shirt and nothing else huh" she said giving him a deadpanned look he looks away blushing a little "how am I supposed to know I blacked out yesterday after I had a drin...DAMN IT UNCLE" Naruto shouted after he realized that his drink was spiked.

"In any case why are you here Itokazu-sensei" she was about to scold him when Eris came back into the room "is this better now" she ask she was wearing her red and white bodysuit both Manami and Itokazu then notice she had cat-ears and a tail they looked at Naruto and Itokazu said "you're still in high-school! How could you do such shameful things? You're going to have a lot of hardship with a hobby like that" scolding and glaring at him "pervert" Manami simple said

"hey how is it bad if I _did_ do the deed it's not like I'd die or something and besides I didn't do anything" Naruto said trying to convince them but the keyword is trying "then why does she have fake cat-ears and a tail" Manami said "ano my ears and tail are real" Eris said moving her tail all of them were shocked (exclude Naruto) "then why don't you touch them" she said turning around to let them grab her tail and ears.

They softly grab her tail and ears and began feeling them Eris had a little blush at having her tail and ears touched "that tickles" she said giggling then they stopped and looked at her "w-w-what are you" Manami ask "thank you for asking, I'm an alien I came to play and gather information about earth" she simple said like it wasn't important they all looked at her wide-eyed and shocked to hell about what she said "NANIIIII".

**(1 Hour Later)**

after she had explained about where she came from and about what her people were like and about how they found earth "I will not accept this there's no way you an alien I need proof that your one" Itokazu said not convinced that Eris is an alien "then I guess having a tail and cat-ears isn't proof enough then huh" Naruto said "and you Uzumaki-kun how can you believe this person is from another world" Itokazu ask "because I'm also from another world like her" Naruto said then realized what he said looked at them both a little shocked at what he said both Manami and Itokazu looked at him wide-eyed "_crap_" he thought "there's no way your an alien cause you look human, I won't accept this" Itokazu said standing up and got in front of him fast "fine if you don't believe me then I'll show you" he said and did the shadow clone jutsu they both looked shocked and both Naruto and the clone began making a sphere in Naruto's hand "see this is all the proof I need to show that I'm not from this world or plain of existence" when they saw the sphere they looked at it in awe at its beauty Eris looked at it in awe as well and took out her little orange device and scanned it just as she was about to ask him how he did it a beeping sound came from her bell.

She then touch the bell and a hologram of a cat appeared "this is bad this is bad" it said "what happened Roulos" she ask

"The ship it has been found" Roulos said panicking a little

"What about the camouflage"

"The camouflage isn't active"

"What's the situation like?"

"It has been caught in some rope-like structure and has been taken up to the surface"

"You wouldn't be talking about that then on TV right" Manami said looking at the TV and pointed

"_This artificially made metal object, which some are questioning if it is a UFO__..._"

"That's my ship"

"_This object is being investigated if it has any relations with the message 'let's play'._"

"that's not good, but what's done is done" Eris said "I think so as well" Roulos said "ok then reactivate the system and start program 24 after the move to coordinate 11" she ordered "roger that" Roulos said then disappeared "what was that thing just now?" Kio ask her "that was my ship systems AI" she said then looks towards the TV "_we will not attack, but we do not want to be caught so we shall disappear, please don't look for us_" the ship's AI said the blasted off towards the sky and activated the camouflage. everyone looked at the TV for a few seconds "I-I'm going home, I don't feel too well" Itokazu said getting up to walk to the door "I think I well too" Manami said as she too left but before they left Naruto said something "hey wait before you go I don't want anyone to know I'm from another world ok" he looked at them with seriously strong gaze that made their knees shake and left after they left they began to plot on what to do next.

After a while they were in Kio's room sitting and having drinks and snacks "well then Eris, why did you come to earth? Domination?" Kio ask "no way I came to befriend earth, if I tried to take over then the Universal Regulations Government would destroy me and my friend Naruto is here" she said looking at Kio

"What's the universal thing about?" he asks

"It's a society conducted by highly evolved aliens called Orsonians they are very daunting" she said

"Really then what kind of alien are you"

"We also call our planet earth so I'm an earthling, but that would be confusing so we decided that we were from kyatiya" she said "_huh_" he thought

Eris then takes a belly miso and begins to eat it "this belly miso taste really good" but unknown to them they were being watched and taped from across the street "how do you make this?" she ask "oh this you boil pork belly then when it becomes small, you batter it with miso paste and alcohol then deep fry it" as the conversation was going on Manami was contacting someone on her radio "_Hi what is it Manami_" unknown female ask

"We got vital information" she said

"_Oh great did you figure something out?_" unknown female ask

"But there's one condition, can I accompany you in your mission" she said/demanded

"_It's too early for you to be in action, Manami_"

"If I do then it's easier for me to join the company"

"_Fine then if it's vital information I'll personally recommend you_"

"Thanks jack make sure to write it on the report"

"_So what is this vital information?_"

"I just sent you a video, this is what you were talking about right?"

"_Jackpot, bull's-eye_"

**(Back With Naruto)**

Naruto and Eris were alone in his room talking "so how have you been Eris it's been a few years since we talk to each other huh" Naruto ask

"I have been doing well I'm really glad I get to talk to you again" she said blushing a little

"Same here so what's it like to travel through space?"

AS they continued to talk and catch up on what they have been doing for the past 8 years then Eris ask "hey Naruto-kun how did you do the sphere thing can you do it again" she ask in a childish way Naruto chuckled a little bit and once again did the Rasengan when she saw it again she said "that so cool and you teach my how to do it" Naruto looks at her and said "sorry but I can't you need to have an energy called chakra and I can't sense any from you" he was kind of sad that he couldn't teach her but he cheered her then Kio called them down for lunch so they went downstairs to eat.

**(Itokazu Home - Same Time)**

'Click'

A computer began to start up and the computer monitor turned on "good afternoon, captain" it said "good afternoon, haru" she said

she then began to give a report on what she learned 20 minutes ago after giving her report they began to plot to get the alien to either leave earth or kill her after the meeting was done they all said "for beautiful contact"

**(Back At the Kakazu's Residents)**

"ehh I'm full and I get to lay around all day this is great, just as Aura-san said, as soon as I came they gave me something to eat, we sang and danced merrily, they really are good people here" Eris said "thanks" both Naruto and Kio said "actually I should be the one who thanks you two" she said "mm I guess so" Kio said "no problem it's what old friends do, so what are you going to do today?" Naruto ask "hmm I don't have any plans today" she said "then can the both of you look after the house I need to do something in town today you can have anything that's in the fridge and just hang out" when he said that both Naruto and Eris perk up "HAI" they both shouted.

After Kio left Naruto and Eris just lay's around enjoying the silence and having each other company "so Eris do you have any friends from your home world?" Naruto asked hoping to get to know her better "yes I do they are fun to be around and talk to" she said smiling at him then began to talk about them "I'm glad you have real friends do you think I can meet them soon?" Naruto ask happy then she had some good friends that she can trust. The day went on and they went to sleep

(**END CHAPTER**)

**I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry about the wait had some other crap to do and please at least try to give me a review on this story so I know if you guys like it or not**

**Anyways**

**PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo if I did it would be sweet**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Information Gathering**

**(Unknown place)**

As the morning sun rises we see a warehouse with a person sitting on it the person in question had spiky, shoulder length, silver hair that can defy gravity with a black headband covering her left eye and a black veil covering her mouth. She is wearing a tight dark blue tank-top with a grey hoody sweater and a pair of tight blue jeans she was watching the sunrise thinking about something when a voice that got her attention "What are you doing up here Kashi-chan?" she looks behind her and saw Kurenai and Hibara "I'm thinking it's been a year since we first came here and began our search and I'm thinking that we need to leave this island and move to the next one and search there" she said still looking at the sun then got her book out and began reading

"I wish this world had Icha-Icha that way I can know what happens with the main character" she said reading her book then giggled perversely with a small blush, Kurenai gave an evil look at the book then looked towards the sun wondering if the village was ok and if her little surrogate sister was still alive and doing well, well Hibara was wondering if the Akatsuki well find a way to get to this world and get Naruto to collect the nine-tails as the three sat on the roof of the warehouse.

After a while sitting they stood up to gather all their stuff after they gathered all their stuff Kurenai brought out a world-map and began to plan out on where they were going next and decided that Okinawa would be next island to search for Naruto there.

They then went to the docks and jumped on a ship that was going to Okinawa they casted a genjutsu on the ship's crew and waited tell they got to Okinawa hoping Naruto was there.

**(With Naruto)**

We find our hero still asleep in his bed then something tickled his nose and sneezed himself awake he looked around and looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 9:37 then went back to sleep a few minutes later something tickled his nose again he then grab that thing that's been tickling his nose and it felt like fur and opened his eyes and saw a tail and figured it was Eris he then got out of bed and went to take a shower after he was done he went downstairs to cook some food for him, Kio and Eris.

After he was done cooking he set the food on the table when he was done setting the table both Eris and Kio came downstairs and sat at the table and all three said "Itadakimasu" after they were done eating they began to plan on what they would be doing for the day and Eris wanted to go to the library and she wanted to introduce then to some people and went to the back of the house where they see her putting something in the ground.

Awhile later their uncle came by "hey you two how is it going over here "we are being introduce to someone "Kio said when yuuichi looks around and saw no one there besides the three of them "who I see no one here either then the 4 of us" he said then they heard something and saw something red popping out of the ground and what they saw was a little red and white robots with cat-ears "alright ten-hut" Eris said to the small robots and they stood in a line and they followed her every command.

After they all left to go gather information on the Earth.

**(Unknown Place)**

Alarms were going off in the prison cell that held Kushina Uzumaki gone from an explosion that she made with her tail, yes she has a tail, she has had it ever since she came to this world at first she thought that Kyuubi was at fault but then remembered that the Kyuubi was ripped from her seal but she still had a bit of its chakra in her and it had to change her body in order for her to live, she had it under a genjutsu on herself for all this time.

Now was find her ripping through anything that was in her way as she got out the exit door she saw a shit load of soldiers waiting for her. She immediately attacked all of them and jumped over a chain-link fence with barb-wire on the top of it and escaped.

After a while of running she ended up in a town called Okinawa and fainted in the middle of the street to which everyone began to crowd her and called for the Para-medics and was rushed to the hospital.

**(Port of Okinawa)**

A ship just docked in Okinawa port and three women got off without being seen by anyone "do you think Naruto-kun is going to be here" Hibara asked Kakashi who was still reading her little orange book "maybe I hope we do so that way we don't have to travel all over this world to find him" she said glancing around the area they were in and went back to reading her book "well we should find a place to rest so we can begin the search later" Kurenai said not liking the stare they were getting.

Then when no one was looking they jumped onto the nearest roof and jumped from roof-top to roof-top away from the area and found a clearing in a forest area of town and set up a big tent that can fit all three of them and gathered firewood and *borrowed* some food from a near-by food vendor.

They ate and rested for a while and then began to make plans on where to begin the search and left they immediately saw a crowd hovering someone when they got closer they saw someone that made their eyes shoot-wide open, it was Kushina Uzumaki they immediately run to her side then she opened her eyes a little bit and saw all three of them around her "Kashi-chan, Nai-chan, Bara-chan please take me home" to which they immediately picked her up and began running to the place where they set up camp. When the Para-medics got there they were told that the person was token home to which everyone pointed in the direction they left

When they got back they put her in the tent and put her in a sleeping-bag and waited for her to wake up.

**(End Chapter)**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm putting my story's on hiatus because I'm moving and have to find my own place and computer don't know on how long that'll be but I'll be putting my second chapter for my second story up as soon as he's done reading it**

**Anyway review and thanks to the people that reviewed last time and I still need a beta for this story**

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo**

(**Chapter 6**)

**Waking and Captures**

(**An hour later**)

An hour has passed since Kakashi and the others found Kushina passed out on the street and now were waiting for her to wake up they then heard a moan and looked towards Kushina and saw her opening her eyes slowly she then looked around and begun trying to get up but then she felt a hand on her shoulder that kept her down she looked towards the person and balled her hand into a fist ready to punch the person in the face but when she got a look at the person she saw it was a women that was in her 20's, silver hair that sleek to the left, had a headband that covered her left eye and a veil that covered her mouth but when kushina looked at this person she begun to have tears in her eyes and in that instance she hugged her "Kashi-chan it's you right please tell me that it's really you" she ask hoping that it's really her husband's student Kakashi for her part was surprised but then relaxed in the hug of her teachers wife and hug back "hai it is me Kushi-sama" Kakashi said trying to calm her down.

After a while kushina calmed down and looked around the tent to see who else was in the tent and saw Kurenai and Hibara looking at her smiling then they both said "great to see you again Kushina-sensei".

(**With Naruto, Eris and Kio**)

Naruto and Kio were taking Eris and the many assist-droids to the public library so they can get a lot of information about Earth to learn their cultures but along the way Eris sighed and fanned herself "it sure is hot today" looking downwards with her ears down "you can't stand the heat Eris-chan?" Naruto said looking towards Eris and came up with a solution "alright wait here for a second" he said while he and Kio walk into an ice cream shop.

After a few minutes of waiting they came out with ice cream and Naruto handed her a cone "hey this will help you cool down" Naruto said "what is it" she ask looking at the ice cream "you'll know when you try it" he said Eris then took a bite of and let the flavour settle on her tongue she then squeals and says "it's soft, sweet and cold! It's so delicious!" when she said this Naruto and Kio look at her happily "we're glad you like it" Kio said then went to take a bite if his Ice cream when Eris ask "what flavours did you two get?" wondering what kind they got "I got vanilla mocha" he said holding up his cone "I got blueberry ice cream" Naruto said "can I have a bite of your guys" she ask "sure" they said she took a bite of Naruto's and found it delicious then went to try Kio's and took a bit.

(**One block away staircase**)

*SNAP*

Was the sound of a pen being snapped in half leaving an angry light-brown haired girl with a blue headband with white stripes on it "let's get it over and done with!" she said with a hint jealousy in her voice "There's to many bystanders! Don't rush it" said a female's voice on the com-link when that was said the brown haired girl got pissed.

(**Two blocks away truck**)

A raven haired girl was walking into a moving truck when she went further into the van she took off her glasses and set them on a desk and begun to undress herself and tied-up her hair when she was done she walked into a machine that had two sheets of black substance in front and behind her the machine activated and closed having the black substance form around her she then walked and the stuff began to crumble off the suit it formed on her.

(**Back with the trio**)

We see the trio and asset-droids reading tons of books on the Earth and the many cultures and races that lives on it after a few hours it was getting dark and the library was closing for the day "at this rate we'll have all the information we need in a week" Eris said while walking out of the library "huh that's pretty amazing Eris-chan" Naruto said with Kio nodding his head in agreement taking a few steps away from the library Eris sighs and fans herself again "it's still hot" she says both Naruto and Kio looked at her and Naruto said "really? It feels like it cooled down since this afternoon" Kio turns towards them "Then how about we get some ice cream again" when he said this Eris perked up and says "HAI" throwing one of her arms in the air.

The people watching them were told to be on standby and ready to move in the brown haired girl just nodded her head and got a serious face. While the other was told the same thing and put a helmet on her when she did the screen on her helmet turns on.

When the trio got back to the ice cream shop it was closed and not a single person was there "that's strange there's no one around" Kio said looking around then the lights "a blackout?" then they hear "FREEZE" they looked towards the person and saw he wear a black mask, red t-shirt and green pants and he had a SMG pointed towards them then a white van with people coming out with black mask then the guy in the red shirt spoke "we're members of a secret faction, The Beautiful Contact, you there alien" he said to Eris "h-hai" the guy with the red shirt spoke again "for the good of humanity, we are going to eliminate every single one of you! Surrender in the name of Mother Earth" he said trying to sound intimidating.

The two girls that were watching the trio all day were told to be alert. "Umm sorry to interrupt but whom are you guys?" Eris asked "we represent the people of the Earth" the leader said "can you be more specific? Which countries do you guys represent?" Eris asked the leader "you don't need to know" "well I'm on an assigned mission, I need to collect as much information as I can, that's why I have to find out the purpose and objective of your group, so please tell me" she said bowing at the end "that's not happening" he said "why is that?" "That's because we're a secret faction!" the leader said still pointing his gun at her.

They stared at each other for a few minutes then Eris hit the bottom of her fist in her palm saying "ah! I guess you're right" smiling at the man "are you making fun of us?" he yelled bringing the gun up ready to pull the trigger "stop it" Kio said getting in-between the leader and Eris "get out of my way brat" he said lifting the gun over his head and slamming the butt-end of the gun on Kio's shoulder making him grunt in pain. When this happen everyone that knew him went wide-eyed screamed "KIO" the girl in the truck launch out towards the trio and a second after the leader of the faction was about to point his gun at Eris Naruto was right in front of him and his right hand was glowing blue and bringing close to hit the man in a time second stop silence was all there was then

*RASENGAN*

(**End Chapter**)

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I had to sort out some stuff on this story and also I'm putting this in the crossover section in a few days and also I'm taking suggesting for this story if you can please help me think of one that would be sweet anyway please leave a review**

**PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Asobi Ni Iku Yo**

(**Chapter 7**)

(**The Rescue**)

"RASENGAN"

all the people there looking at Naruto saw a bright blue twisting orb going towards the red shirt leader and when it made contact with him all he felt was pain and saw the world around him spin then crashing hard against the wall behind when that event happen everyone was silent for a few minutes until two people came on the scene, one in complete black body suit and helmet with an energy axe in hand.

The other had gravity defying silver hair, who had a black headband covering her left eye and a veil covering the bottom half of her face, she was wearing a tight blue tank-top, grey hoody sweater and tight blue jeans with black boots. When Naruto saw her he was shocked at whom it was "Kashi-nee-chan! Is that you?" he asked making Kakashi look at him with a wide-eye. They then heard guns cocking making them turn their heads towards the other masked people with their guns pointing at them "fuck" were all he could say before they started firing.

Naruto dodge and deflected the bullets that was coming at him as was Kakashi doing the same thing while the one in the body-suit just stood were she stood letting the bullets bounce off the suit "Type-S1 equipment" she said then a purple glow came from her hand and a staff appeared taking the place where the axe was and dashed forward and swung at the closest person knocking him in the side and continued to plow through them hen stop in front of the only one not on the ground making him drop his gun and run away.

"prioritize your target" said a man on her radio "hai" she said turning her attention towards Eris then an energy blade appeared on her staff she dash in front of Eris and Kio making Eris look up at her then she swung the staff upwards to the right but Eris jumped out of the way the suit woman ran after Eris and did a series of arm thrusts hope to strike her target but Eris just dodge all of them then the person in the suit did a jump kick and manage to hit Eris making her fly back but Eris flipped in the air and landed on her feet "she light, well then" she said and dashed forward but only to have Naruto appear in front of Eris with a kunai in the right hand and a sawed off shotgun in the left pointed right at her but before she could swing her staff at him she was grabbed by the waist "stop it" she spun her staff in her hand to have the bladed side pointing at the person holding her but stop as she saw who it was "I said stop it" Kio said looking serious "what did Eris-san ever do to you" he said holding on to her thigh with the help of the asset-droids making the lady look at him for a few minute then lowers her spear then pointed towards Naruto and Eris.

When Kio saw this he knew she was telling him to go so letting go of her and getting up walking towards his brother and friend "thanks" he said to her then she jumped over a railing and walked away "mission terminated" she said to her contact "_wait you can't just terminate a mission finish the job_" said he contact over the radio "already did" she told him.

Naruto looked to his right and saw that Kakashi was still there they looked at each other for a few second but then a blue American muscle car rode up and the driver shot darts at Eris, Kio and Naruto knocking them out then a red jeep drove up a flight of stairs with the driver being Yuuichi "Naruto Kio" he shouted their names then threw a flash bang grenade.

Kio opened his eyes and saw a shoulder length orange hair girl and waist length blond hair woman picking up Eris and Naruto then heard the orange haired girl say "geez you didn't need to shot Kio-kun you know" she said but do to his blurry vision he wasn't able to see her face but he did saw her watch and knew who it belonged to then blacked out

(**With Kio**)

Kio opened his eyes slowly and saw a car roof then sat up quickly "Naruto! Eris!" he shouted then looked to his right and saw Yuuichi driving his red jeep "looks like your finally awake Kio" he said getting a nod from Kio "What happen? Where's Naruto and Eris" Kio ask worried about his brother and new friend then looked behind him to see if they were in the back seats but only saw all of the assist-droids that were with them.

(**With Kazumi**)

Kazumi was running back to camp to tell the others that she has seen Naruto and he was captured by a person driving a blue car. When she got back to camp she saw Hibara and Kurenai sitting around the fire they made when they both look at Kakashi they knew something happened "Kazumi-chan what's going on! Why were you running?" Kurenai ask worried something bad happen.

Kazumi stared at them for a few minutes trying to catch her breath then said "I-I found him! I found Naruto-kun" when she said this both Kurenai and Hibara went wide-eyed but before they could ask where he was and why wasn't he with her Kakashi continued on

"but before I can talk to him he was knocked out but a dart of some kind and the three people he was with one was a short brown haired kids around Naruto-kun's age and an orange haired girl with cat-ears and tail who looked to be the same age as well, Naruto and the girl were taken by a driver in a blue car and he brown haired boy was taken by a man in a jeep I made a clone and had it follow the man with the jeep while I followed the people in the blue car but I lost it a few minutes later my clone is still following the jeep so let's go and find Naruto-kun" she told them wanting to hurry and find Naruto.

After a few minutes of deciding on who should stay with Kushina which was Kurenai since she knew a little bit of medical ninjutsu both Kazumi and Hibara left fast hoping to catch up with Kazumi's clone.

(**Back with Kio**)

"We have to help them" Kio said sit up in his seat "I know we need to get Naruto back but it sounds like you taken a liking to this girl" yuichi said to his nephew. "no it's not that she's a visitor from another planet, she's threaten and kidnapped, what kind of an impression of earthlings does this make on her, we have to help her and help Naruto as well or they well use him for experiments to find out how they can us his powers for their own ambitions" Kio said with determination in his voice leaving his uncle to wonder what powers Naruto has.

**(Manami's Bedroom)**

Manami was laying down In her bed exhausted Until *ring ring ring* her phone ring a few times sitting she grabbed her phone and answered 'Manami' a guy ask "Kio? Kio what's up" she ask 'where are they Manami?' Kio ask "where's who" she ask hoping he wasn't asking about Naruto and Eris 'Naruto and Eris! where are they? where have you taken them' he ask "taken? Why are you asking me this" she said hoping he would stop asking 'I saw it Manami' when Kio said this she gain a confused face and he continued 'I saw your watch! Someone has a watch that looks like yours with a crack in the exact same place" Kio said when that was said Manami looked at her watch "that was you wasn't it?" Kio ask.

Manami closed eyes and had a sad expression on her face "yes" she just simply said "why did you do it?" Kio ask wanting to know why she just sold out Eris and his brother "I wanted to get some field experience, I'm trying to get a job at Kadeha airbase more Spacificly I'm trying to get into the CIA" she told him with a sad expression on her face "alright but can you tell me where they are now?" Kio asked her

**(With Kio)**

Kio hang up his phone "Alright both Naruto and Eris are being held at hanger F at Kadeha airbase, it's not the most easiest place to get into" Kio said to his uncle

"I have a plan but I'm almost curtain it's going to get hairy" he said taking one of his hands off the wheel and begun to dig in his glove box then pulled out a revolver and hand it to Kio

"huh what is this" he ask

"S&W M6 86 it shots tranquilizers, I use it for work" he told Kio earning a look of uncomfort from his nephew

"umm uncle what kind of work do you do for a living" he ask him and continued driving unaware of two shadowy figures fellowing them jumping from streetlight to streetlight

**(Scene change)**

*Ring ring ring* A cell phone was ringing the owner of the phone pick it up and answer "hello Aoi speaking" the now identified Aoi answered.

"Um hello Aoi? This is Kio" he said answering her.

"Oh hi" answering him back

"hey um I know we made plans to hang out tomorrow but something came up and I won't be able to make it" he said to her

"What? Why?" she ask with concern in her voice

"sorry but I have to take care of something I'll be gone for awhile" Kio said to her earning a look of worry from the girl

"what's going on?" she ask worried wanting to know what was happening to him.

"it's a long story I'll explain it to you when I get back alright" he told her not wanting to go into details right now "um sure" and hung up the phone and looked out the window with great worrieness.

(**Few hours later**)

"So when did the DIA take-over" Jack ask the agent in front of her dropping off both Eris and Naruto at a military base "since you got the Intel" the agent said having a few scientist take them into the bases laboratory facilities with that jack turned around and got back into her car and left the base.

**(Scene change)**

A small bar with a few people in it had guns laying on their tables in front of them some sighing well others taking stiff shot they were all exhausted from their little experience earlier tonight "damn it the glowing ball hurt like hell" the red shirt man said having just finished getting his wound on his stomach bandaged up but it still hurt the man to even move around or sit down "if I ever see that little basterd again I'll shot him" he added with a pissed off expression on his face

"we blow it" sighed the female leader of the group looking a shamed of herself

"even so, one of my sources told me that no way was the government going to enter a diplomatic relationship with" but was cut off the the leader

"now they know that the both of them are earths first alien contact and it also doesn't help since one of them was my student" she said out loud earning a look of surprise from the members of the Beautiful Contact group then the door was kick in and two people came bursting through the doorway and was pointing guns at them

"alright don't move and we won't have to shot" Yuuichi said pointing his gun at them

"wait who the hell are you" Itokazu shouted then Kio saw who it was

"Itokazu-sensei" he said looking at his sensei making her lower her head looking away from him

"say cheese" Yuuichi said then a flash of light appeared they looked down and saw little red and white androids taking their pictures

"what the hell are you doing" one of the people in the small bar said

"these pictures well be on the web posted as members of the Beautiful Contact secret faction and it won't be secret unless..." he drag on the unless part having everyone in the bar look at him with dispair in their eyes.

**(Scene Change)**

Manami was sitting on her bed with a look of sadness on her face and sighed "I bet Kio must hate me" she told herself and why wouldn't he she just sold out his brother for her own career and as well as his new friend even she felt disgusted with herself for betraying both of her friends.

***Ding Dang***

The door bell ringed making her get up up to answer the door. As she open the door and peek outside she saw a dark blue haired girl with glasses she was wearing a blue T-shirt with an white thin dress that stopped at her mid thighs and was wearing tight dark blue pants "hey your..."

**(Kadeha Airbase - Front Gates)**

A van was at the toll bouth in front of the airbase the red shirt man handed the guard his card and the guard gave it back to him after a few minutes of studying the card then the red shirt drove through "well that was easy" kio said getting a nod from his uncle

"it's not really easy it's more as just the men on this base are trekies and want to watch star trek when it's on and not bother with anything else" the red shirt

**(Inside Hanger F)**

There was a lot of siencetist around wearing a orange containment suits and they were looking at the computer screens while in the middle there were one pod that held Eris who was still asleep then woke up she open her eyes she looked around to see where she was and saw many people walking around in orange containment suits

'huh where am i' she thought to herself then notice a scientist walking by

"excuse me hello" she called out trying to get his attention 'why won't they answer me' she thought to herself again then someone came up to her pod.

"I see you have questions" a guy in the containment suit said bringing her attention to him and notice she couldn't understand him and raised a hand up to her neck and tapped on her bell which acted as a translator for what he was saying

"alright I'll answer them" he said

"first why am I here?" she asked wondering why she was in a containment pod in a military base

"so we can terminate you, your arrival here is problematic you see we deem you a threat to our national interest" he bluntly told her

"but why all the secrecy why not just publicly refuse relations with my people" she said then a thought crossed her mind "unless you are already have a deal with some other race" she ask getting a tch from the guy

"I don't have to answer that to the likes of you" he told her not wanting to give out the other race they sign a secret contract with

"your right you don't have to I can smell the scent of dogs on you" making the man in the containment suit widen his eyes

"I see that's not good dealing with the dogisans thats against galactic law but I guess you didn't know that" she said with narrowed eyes but before he could saw something the whole base shock making some of the seincetist in the room fall on their ass then all the light shut off bringing the back up light to turn on making the guy turn around and shout

"what the hell is going on" wanting an answer.

**(Hanger E - Laboratory)**

We find our blond hero inside another containment pod with many guards equip with ACR-11's assault rifles and a few scientist running scans on him "this is remarkable" said the head scientist looking at the scans showing energy readings flowing off of the boy

"what is remarkable?" ask one of the soldiers walking up to him as the scientist turn his attention towards him and saw it was the leader of the group

"this unknown energy that is flowing in this boy's body, it shows that it makes his muscles stronger, his reflexes more heighten, his speed faster and his healing factor can heal any damage at an astounding rate" the scientist said with amazement in his voice making the soldier look back at Naruto

"so what your saying is he is stronger, faster and harder to kill then" he said still looking at the boy

"what I'm saying is that from the blood sample we took from him he is human but what baffles me is that he is more superior then compared to us" the white coat said opening a file that has Naruto's DNA in showing the soldier what he was amazed at

"but this power how does he have it if he's human, there's no way a human should have this power then" the soldier argued not believing the man.

Then an alarm went off on Naruto's mentor screen showing he was waking up making the soldiers jump into action pointing their weapons on him then a puff of smoke began to fog the pod

"what's going on? where did that smoke come from?" the leader shouted running up to the pod then turn to the scientist

"hurry and clear the pod of the smoke" he added having a bad feeling but before the scientist could vent the smoke their all begun to hear something coming from the pod then they saw static discharge around the pod

"what the hell is going on" the leader shouted not liking what was going on with the pod then they saw a ball of electricity shot through the containment glass of the pod.

As they were looking at the ball they saw a hand holding it then they heard a mighty roar

"Raikiri" the glass shuddered into shards and with the shockwave from the technique making the soldiers and scientists push back hard some hit the ground, well some hit the walls and with a few hitting the equipment. When they all look up to see what happen they all saw the blond haired whisker marked teen standing above them with a crimson red shroud surrounding his body.

As they were observing him they saw his spiky hair got more wilder, his whisker marks got more defined and when they looked at his eyes they were shitting bricks from seeing his blood red eyes with slits glaring at them "where is she" he growled at them getting a few scared confused looks on their faces

"w-who?" one of them ask timidly afraid of him

"my friend! where is Eris-chan? tell me nooooowwww" Naruto shouted at them in a darkly tone scaring everyone even more

"s-sh-she I-is in h-ha-hanger F" the scientist said not wanting to die.

Naruto then raised a his hand up and the shroud shot out and wrapped around their necks lifting them up chocking them as well as burning their skin do to the corrosive properties of the Kyuubi's chakra "which way is hanger F" he ask the scientist not knowing where to go.

"t-to th-the w-wes-west of thi-this one" said the scientist chocking out his answer.

Satisfied with his answer Naruto then flung the soldiers and scientists to the concert wall knocking them out then the Kyuubi's cloak faded leaving Naruto still standing on the pod panting lightly.

Naruto looked around the room trying to find the exit 'maybe I should have ask where the exit was as well' he thought to himself then heard a bell coming from behind him making him turn to see an elevator open showing more soldiers walking in.

As they walked in they saw Naruto standing on the pod looking at them blankly "well at least I found the exit" Naruto said disappearing from their sights and reappeared behind them with an DDP-10 SMG in his hands and shot the soldiers with special bullets that had seals on them to shock the soldiers out cold Naruto then turn to the elevator and walked in pressing the main floor button.

**(Hanger E - Main floor)**

As Naruto got to the main floor he poked his head out the elevator and looked around to see if anyone was there not seeing nobody he ran towards the hanger door but before he can get out the hanger door begun to open on it's own making him stop in his tracks looking left and right then up and jumped landing above the hanger doors watching a humvee drive in. Naruto stayed there watching the people step out of the military SUV then a shocked look appear on his face at seeing a person he seen from his vision a long time ago.

the grayish light brown hair woman stepped out looking annoyed at being here "so tell me why I'm here sergeant" she ask getting the man to turn his head towards her

"well you see miss Jan from what the scientist told us this boy has an unknown energy signature coming off of him" he said walking towards the elevator as he said that Jun gain a look of interest of hearing this

"and he also said that after taking a blood sample from him he found a match to a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki" he added getting a shock look from the dog-eared woman

'so we have Kushina's child within our hands and if I play my cards right I might have gained a new pawn' she thought to herself thinking how she can use him.

Naruto hearing this decided to get out of this hanger find Eris and get far away from the base as he dropped down just as the elevator door was shutting Jun saw Naruto land and ran out the building she tried to stop the door from shutting but closed on her then a shockwave shook the building and the base making the elevator stop "what's going on" she shouted at the soldiers in the elevator with her making them flinch.

**(Outside Hanger F)**

As Naruto got on the roof of hanger F he saw Yuuichi shooting the tires out of a humvee and drove away in a van getting shot at by the soldiers inside the car and saw a few humvee's driving after him.

Naruto looked down and saw Kio sneaking around the corner of the building Naruto gained a grin jump down and landed right behind him silently and shouted "put the gun on the ground right now" scaring the shit out of Kio as he spun around pointing his .35 Smith & Wesson at Naruto and fired at him.

When Naruto saw Kio fired his gun at him he had only a fraction of a second to dodge so he lean back as fast as he can and dodged it slightly as a bit of the tip of the tranquilizer dart grazed his cheek leaving a scratch and a bit of blood rolling down his cheek "holy crap take it easy Kio it's me, it's me" Naruto said holding his hands out trying not to get shot when Kio saw it was Naruto he was both shock and relieved see his brother standing in front of him

"Naruto where did you come from" Kio ask him still trying to get over his scare "and sorry about shooting you" he added

"it's alright, I came from that hanger over there" Naruto said pointing towards the hanger he came from

"now come on we have to save Eris-chan" he said running inside the steel building with an SMG in his hand with Kio following behind him wondering where he got the gun from.

As they got to the elevator two people appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke making both Naruto and Kio point their guns at them but stop at seeing an all to familiar face for them (more Naruto then Kio) "Kazumi-chan" Naruto said out loud in a shaky tone at seeing the one person he wanted to see again Kashi for her part was shocked at first at seeing Naruto then became extremely happy knowing he was safe

"your late you know that" Naruto said to her getting an eyes smile from the gravity defying hair woman

"you were probably reading your porn books you sex addict" Naruto added with a smile on his face when he said that Kazumi became a little miffed but was also grateful for her mask covering her face to hide the blush

"sorry I was lost on the road of life" she said scratching the back of her head getting sweatdrops on the back of both Naruto's and Kio's head.

They shook their heads then notice another woman staring beside Kazumi making Naruto wonder who she was "hey Kazumi-chan who's that beside you" pointing beside her making Kazumi turn to her partner.

"oh this here is a person you should remember Naruto-kun after all she saved you a couple of times as well" she said raising her hand and gestured Hibara to step forward.

"it's good to see you are well Naruto-kun" said Hibara in her monotone voice with a light smile on her face.

As Naruto heard her voice he was reminded of a weasel mask female anbu saving him a few times from the villagers of Konoha "weasel-chan! it's good to see you again" Naruto said with an happy expression on his face from seeing one of the few people that saved him then Kio decided to point out the situation.

"Naruto remember we're here to save Eris-san" getting Naruto's attention.

"oh right well let's get going" Naruto said with Kazumi and Hibara getting on the elevator.

When they got to the bottom Naruto was the first to step out with his SMG ready to shot anyone that wasn't Eris then Kio, Kazumi and Hibara.

As they entered the room they saw bodies all over the ground with bruises littering their faces then they looked up and saw Eris tying someone up "Eris-chan" Naruto called out getting her attention.

"Naruto-kun, Kio-san did you two come here to save me" she ask them getting a nod from the two teens.

"I'm really glad your safe Eris-chan" Naruto said relieved and happy she was alright then notice who she was tying up.

"who is that Eris-san" Kio ask looking at the man behind her tied up making everyone in the room to look at him.

The man had sleek back hair and was wearing a light grey suit he had a look of shame from being caught by the cat-girl "well I guess the rescue wasn't really needed since your alright Eris-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

As Eris heard him say that she felt happy then wrapped her arms around his head and buried him in the softness of her E cup breast then Kazumi and Hibara saw Eris breast size they only had one thought going through their heads.

'there the size of a soccer balls' feeling a little self-conscious of their own breast.

**(With Yuuichi)**

Yuuichi jumped out of the van as it was tipping over when he hit the ground and stopped rolling he looked up at the van and saw it was on fire "well at least it ain't my van" he said then brought his hands up to shield himself from the bullets the bases MP's then a blue Ford Mustang skid to a stop in front of him blocking the bullets soaring through the air.

"hurry and get in" said Manami pulling her seat forward allowing Yuuichi to jump in and they drove off.

"where's Kio and Naruto?" Manami ask turn her head towards the man who had a cell phone pushed up to his ear.

**(With Naruto and Company)**

We find our blond friend and company in a car his teacher hot-wired with Kio finishing talking to his uncle "alright now all we need to do is just get to the rondeveiw point and meet up with uncle Yuuichi, Manami and Aoi" Kio said telling everyone in the car what's going on.

Naruto looked at his brother and couldn't help but have a smile on his face at seeing Kio leading the rescue party and chuckled earning everyones attention "what's so funny Naruto-kun?" Eris ask her ear twitched as she ask that question.

"ohh I'm just thinking how brave Kio is" he answered looking at Kio "and also how much of a leader he can be during situation like these" Naruto added feeling a little pride of his brother.

As Naruto was praising Kio who was a little embarrassed Kazumi was looking at Naruto and couldn't believe how grown up he was and also how handsome he became after all these years.

She blushed a little as she thought that then was brought out of her thoughts when Kio turn his attention towards them "so who are you two and how do you know Naruto?" he ask wanting to know who they were and why they would want to help his brother Naruto.

"Kio I'll explain who they are when we can get out of here alright" Naruto said not wanting to explain right now.

Kio nods his head knowing that they need to get out of the base before they get caught by any military personal that wasn't chasing Yuuichi "Alright we're at the rondevour" Kio said getting Itokazu to stop the car.

As they got out of the car they saw Aoi, Manami and Yuuichi pulling up beside them "Kio/Kakazu-kun" both Aoi and Manami shouted getting out of the blue Ford Mustang "please tell me you guys has a plan of getting out of here?" Itokazu ask getting out of the car wondering how the hell their going to get out of the base.

"We wait here until the helicopter gets here" Kio said looking up in the air trying to spot the aircraft "there it is" Eris said pointing towards the helicopter with an assist-droid pointing it's head out waving to show it was them flying the aircraft.

***BANG***

A loud explosion was heard then the helicopter burst into flames falling to the ground on fire and as that happen everyone was shocked then looked up towards where the bang came from and saw a battalion of tanks moving towards them "oh man now we're screwed! talk about rotten luck!" Yuuichi said worried "I don't suppose you got anymore fancy weapons on you Aoi?" Manami ask hoping she did but didn't receive a response from said girl.

"I do" Eris said getting everyones attention "so just leave those battle mechs to me and the assist-droids" she added with all the assist-droids standing around her "hey the assist-droids survive the crash" Kio said aloud happy that the assist-droids are still alive.

"now then assist-droids lock on to those mobile mechs and demilitarize them" Eris ordered pointing towards the tanks.

The assist-droids complies to the order and raised their paws in the air and a bright light flashed for a few seconds then took form and shaped itself into a double sided hammer as that was happening Kio spoke up not liking the idea "but their going to get destroyed if they do that" showing his concern to his friend and the assist-droids.

"Don't worry Kio-san they won't be destroyed and neither well I" Eris said with a smile on her face then tapped her bell which glowed for a sec and a giant hammer appeared in her hands the same way the assist-droids did "it's just like she said Kio there's no reason to worry because I'm going with them as well" said Naruto standing beside Eris with his trench knives in his hands that had chakra encasing the blade in a long blade-like energy as he did that it shocked everyone but Kio, Kazumi and Hibara from seeing him do this or it being a common thing to see though both Kazumi and Hibara were both surprised at how good he has become at controlling his chakra not to mention his elemental chakra.

"Alright guys let take those mobile mechs and turn them into dust" Eris ordered tapping the bell that was attached to her suit and glowed the same the assist-droids got their hammers.

When a light died down Eris twirled her giant hammer and gripped it and started running towards the tanks.

The tanks cannon then move locking on to Naruto, Eris and the assist-droids. When they locked on to their targets they all at once fired making Naruto, Eris and the assist-droids jumped high into the air "alright everyone activate Artificial Matter Splitter Hammer and knock their socks off among other things" Eris said bringing her hammer back as well as the assist-droids while Naruto extended his chakra encasing the blades making it extend to six feet.

Eris then hits the first tank and a second later the spot where she hit started to disintegrate then the whole tank became a bright flash of lights as well at the others that the assist-droids hit while the one Naruto got sliced into little chunks of metal well the people inside were trap under the heavy pieces of metal.

When Naruto turned around her saw the light die down and the only thing left from the tanks were soldiers without their clothes. Naruto walked up to Eris then looked towards Kio and the others and saw they were amazed by what they did "come on Eris-chan let's go back to the others and get back to my place" he said getting a nod from the cat-ears girl.

"So how are we getting out of here" Itokazu ask wanting to get away from the base.

"I'll get us out of here" Naruto said getting everyones attention "how are you going to do that Naruto" Kio ask curiously wondering how his brother well get everyone there away from the base then Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out a tri-prone kunai with strange writing on the handle.

"Alright everyone grab onto me and we'll be off" said the blond shinobi closing his eyes to concentrate on his father's signature jutsu that made him both famous and infamous "Hairashin no jutsu" shouted Naruto disappearing with the others in a flash of yellow.

**(End Chapter)**

**sorry its been a really really long time since this was last updated but i hope this make up for it anyway leave a review and**

**PEACE**


	9. need help

IN NEED OF HELP

hello readers I'm in need of help with thinking of a name for the remake version of this fic so if anyone is willing to help send me a few names for this fic and I'll put it in a poll to see which one is the lucky name for this fic.

PEACE


End file.
